


A Trip

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [15]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Yata won tickets to go to a onsen but their one catch the date that it booked for is New Years Eve.





	A Trip

**Author's Note:**

> It is sfw.

“Saruhiko, are you up there,” Yata asked as he walked into their shared flat, but he received no answer. Yata took his shoes and climbed the ladder that leads to Saruhiko’s space of their loft. Under the duvets of sheets, there lay Saruhiko sleeping. 

Yata said, “Oi Saruhiko!” Shaking his best friends shoulder, trying to wake him up.

“Stop shaking me Yata.” Saruhiko grumbled swatting away the other’s hands before reaching for his glasses. Once he put them on he saw Yata was staring at him with a big grin on his face.

“What is it you have done this time?” Saruhiko asked him. Yata looked shocked by his outburst.

“No, wait, how did you? Nevermind don’t tell me how you know.” Yata said. Saruhiko continued to give Yata a blank stare. “Okay, I won free tickets to an onsen and I wanted you to come with me.” 

Saruhiko despised going to bathe of going to hate is in general but Yata did seem eager to spend time with him as of late. 

“Alright, that’s fine. We can go.” Saruhiko said, “When is it?”

“New Years Eve!” Yata said surprised. Saruhiko let out an audible groan as their would be even more people there and invading his personal space.

“Okay,” Saruhiko said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.  
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2


End file.
